the zero's exorcist
by Nitro369
Summary: Our faavorite exorcist has come to Tristania! but that's not it what if he was the strongest thing ever a very funny and action pact fanfic the reason it is m will be visible later may be a one shot depends on how many reviews there are


I do not own blue exorcist nor do I own familiar of zero

The new exorcist in town

'Oh great familiar of mine out there somewhere in the world please come to me'. Louise thought as she was chanting the words for summoning her familiar. Then as she finished a bang appeared.

On Earth Tokyo, Japan Rin the blue exorcist living with his brother, the two (but secretly) richest people in the world and half-demon half-human exorcist that have lived for millions of centuries his brother almost dead from the battle of the millennium those 2 vs. god and the devil. Rin's brother automatically dies but comes back to life but barely. Rin without even blinking KILLS EVERYONE but his brother (everyone in the immediate vicinity). Back at his house Rin sees a green orb floating in the middle of his room he casually walks up to it then pokes it with his katana then gets enveloped by it, next all the exorcist sees is black

"Oiy what's going on in here?"

"Oh great familiar who is strong majestic beautiful and 10 x better than Kirche's come forth to me"

"Who's there and who is Kirche and can I have a familiar too? I need something to clean up around the house." Bang! Smoke is everywhere but with Rin's advanced senses he could hear and see everything. But to his amazement he was not home nor in his own world.

As the smoke clears he shouts "Where am I and who are you and can I have a familiar too?" then he could hear the whispers and laughs directed at him and a girl with pink hair

"HA she summoned a dumb commoner by the looks of it!" said a dark skinned girl with fiery red hair with multiple men hovering around her staring and drooling around her.

The reason they thought he was noble was 1 the clothes he was wearing just black jeans his old school uniform (yes he's millions of years old but has the body of a 17 year old or 18 year old depending on the clothes he wears)

"What are you saying and why are you laughing at us?" Rin says as he walks over to Louise A.K.A. the Zero

"Don't come near me!" she says as she pushes him away causing everyone except Rin to start laughing.

'Why'd she push me? And why are they laughing? I gotta get to the bottom of this!' "What are you guys laughing at?"

"Il tres bête! Il ne parle pas ha-ha!"

"Il what? I can't understand a thing they are saying!" then everyone stops laughing as an old man who appears to be the professor raises a long stick that is swirled at the end and at the end has some kind of red design on it.

"Everyone STOP! Now Louis you must finish the summoning."

"But –"

"No buts finish the ritual." The now recognizable teacher says, which in his mind he said a lot more sweetly.

Louis walks over to our hero and whispers "you'd better be happy very few commoners have even thought about this let alone serve a noble." She says trying to get up to his height but to no avail she doesn't find his lips. She tugs on his head to bring him lower, he doesn't budge. Then she tugs harder and harder and harder and eventually he turns his head so his ear is facing her and bends over. She then twists his head towards her and kisses him. He immediately spat 'I've only been kissed what 1 time? Come on my second kiss stolen by some pink haired, weird, young, little girl? I'm outta here!" he starts walking then feels a burning sensation on his left hand and sees something he can't even read then it starts glowing brighter and burns harder

"What'd you do to me?! Aghh what aghh" then he feels tired and goes to sleep.

Rin Okumura the blue exorcist wakes up and realizes that it's night time, he tries to get up but fails then looks at his wrists and feet and can't see a thing then his night vision turns on automatically (basically everything turns blue kind of like the color of his flames.) He see's handcuffs connected to somewhere in the ground and his wrists and ankles. He then hears a familiar voice.

"Seems like your awake, now the first thing I need you – oh those chains let me get those for you" but she doesn't because he just ripped them off and is now flooding her with trillions of questions.

"SHUT UP!" (I don't know the incantations so I'll just type random junk) "Azmerath metrion ZINTHOS!" then an explosion rackets the castle like structure.

"What was that for?!"

"I said this already I can't- wait I CAN understand you!" she says while trying to figure out how a silence spell turns into a translation spell

"Thank you father, now where am I and who are you?!" the blue exorcist says with a bit of sting.

"I'm the one asking questions here now who are you commoner?"

"I'm the end of your life now give me the info I want or die." He exclaimed at Louis causing her to step back a little then as if it where magic she realized she wouldn't win this one

"Well I guess I'll tell you, you are my familiar you do as I say when I say it now I am Louis Francois de Blanc la Valliere a noble of high rank." She says bluffing her way into making her think she was powerful but in reality she was weak she hadn't completed one single spell that's why she's called 'The Zero'.

"Now please tell me your name" the pinkette trying to sound rude but came out polite

"Well now that you said please I am Rin Okumura the blue exorcist. Says the strongest being in space and time. ( I just say this to give y'all hints about their background and appearance)

"You an exorcist? HA all you are is a lowlife that made up a name for yourself to impress others" that's when Rin lost it he wasn't going to put up with this again and he ran out

He stopped when he saw to people kissing a frilly blonde male and a brunette girl who were both wearing different uniforms one was wearing a tie black pants and a black vest with a purple vest. The other was wearing a long black skirt a black blouse a black tie and a brown cape.

"Oiy! Where's the exit to this place?" Rin asks not trying to be rude by interrupting their make out session

"Go down the steps make a left go straight turn right and you will see it, wait aren't you Louis' familiar? What are you doing where is –"'

"RIIIN! COME BACK RIGHT NOW!" As if on cue Rin ran away then shortly after Louis comes in panting

"Has my familiar come here?" she finally can rasp out in-between breathes.

"Yea I just told him how to leave, why?" The blonde prissy says to Louis

"BAKA he's running away! Go after him before he escapes!" they all start running at Rin trying to catch up but every time they try he speeds up then eventually getting over the wall of the castle in one leap.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO" Rin exclaims then he hears crying and recognizes it as Louis then a feeling of self-pity washes over him.

"LOUISE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I'LL MAKE A DEAL WOTH YOU I'LL STAY WITH YOU ONLY IF YOU STOP CALLING ME COMONER!"

'That's it? Hmm I thought it would be harder ok'

"OK I AGREE! NOW PLEASE COME BACK!" as soon as she says that he jumps back over and strides back in the castle.

The next day all the 2nd years had then day off

"Louis wake up it's time to eat." Our favorite exorcist tries to wake up the pinkette.

"5 more hours, no ten." She says trying to wave him off

"No, you are getting up **now**" he says while taking the covers off of her "get up I'm hungry and I know you are too now get _up_!" now on the floor Louis and Rin are bickering back and forth

"well I guess I am hungry so let's go get ready," Louis says sticking out her arms after a while he asks what she's doing " I am waiting for you to dress me com- I mean Rin, now hurry!"

Just then Rin thinks of his familiar that he had what was his name kuro? 'Ah I wish he was here actually wasn't I holding him when I ? just then he could hear kuro-Chan's voice

"Kuro, is that you where are you?"

"RIIIN UP HERE!" as soon as Rin looks up Kuro falls through the ceiling onto Louis' face

"KKYYYAAAAA what _**is **_this thing? Oh you can be my familiar instead of this good for nothing piece of-"

"Who do you think you are calling good for nothing that's my master and I'm already his familiar. Thank you very much!" Kuro said knowing she can't hear him

"Kuro shh she too stupid to understand you!"

"what's that supposed to mean?!" says the pinkette a little offended by what her familiar said to some cat.

"Oh sorry this is my familiar, Kuro back in my world I actually have a familiar but is completely useless and no-one can understand him but me so yeah." After that Kuro and Rin had a little catching up to do, and when Louis finally got ready they all left for the cafeteria

Rin, completely amazed at the design and art of the current room he's in sat down next to Louis and heard everyone gasping.

"_**Hey Rin why is everyone staring at you?"**_ Kuro asks a little astonished at how 'popular' his master is

"I don't even know Kuro." Says Rin equally amazed

"Rin familiars either go outside or sit on the floor and eat or wait outside for their masters to finish. Now go away people stare at me enough already!" Louis kicking them out so she can eat in peace finally gets her 'familiar' to listen to her.

"Well Kuro what do we do now?" asks the now bored Kuro.

"_**How about we go exploring there's nothing else to do here."**_ After about an hour of wandering around he found Louis and had some bonding time until a maid bumped into him

"KYAAA" a young sounding girl knocks over Rin and interrupts their conversations

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so-."

"Its okay don't worry I'm sorry that I knocked over your food do you need any help?"

"No sir, oh no what about sir guiche he will definitely punish me what will I do?" says the maid who is now frantically panting back and forth.

"don't worry I'll explain what happen" Rin, who is now walking towards Guiche, is ignoring the maids warnings. When he finally walks over to Guiche he explains what happens

"Well that's what happened, wait weren't you with another girl last night she was wearing a brown cape right?" Rin says trying to ruin this guy's day just for the heck of it.

"So it **is **true! You are cheating on me with a first year!" now his ex is yelling at him.

"Don't be ridiculous Montmorency he's just being stupid you know he's just a stupid commoner - wait I haven't noticed this yet but are you an elf?" as soon as he says that people gasp and hide looking at his ears but also being confused by his hair color.

"No, those things are all fake trust me and do I look like – oh these ears I'm not an elf trust me"

"Oh, back to what I was saying Montmorency he's stupid and –."

"Didn't you want her soufflé last night or something and what do you mean I'm stupid you where all over her last night!" now the agitated demon is arguing back at Guiche and didn't notice the girl from last night approaching.

"Oh Guiche I brought my soufflé you told me to get, who's this Guiche?" says Katie as she comes to a slow stop.

"Oh nobody just some crazy."

"Now you're calling me nobody Guiche? I was your girlfriend" now all three of them arguing back and forth until you could hear two loud smacks and see two red marks on guiche's face

"Montmorency come back please!" now Guiche can hear people laughing at him "it- it wasn't me it was that stupid familiar of Louis' he was the one who disgraced these ladies!" Now Guiche, who is trying to pin it on Rin, comes back to Tristania after that whole fiasco.

"Me? You must be dumber than I thought. All I did was guide those ladies to see what a jerk you are!"

"Well commoner I challenge you to a duel." Guiche while grabbing his wand glares at Rin just begging him to say yes

"Fine all I need is an open field and beat you up anywhere." Guiche guides him to an open field and stands 1 car space away.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rin? He is a noble he can use magic you will lose just get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness and he would spare you." Now Louis is trying to talk him out of it but eventually fails and the duel is about to commence


End file.
